


Emily and Chloe's Summer Barbecue

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Kudos: 4





	Emily and Chloe's Summer Barbecue

Emily and Chloe’s Summer Barbecue  
By  
Edward Hyde

“Guess what?” Emily read, picking up her phone and seeing the Whatsapp message from her cousin Chloe. Before she could type a reply, another message came through – a photo this time. It was a selfie of Chloe standing with her mouth open in feigned shock standing in front of a brick barbecue pit over which was mounted a stainless steel spit big enough for a whole pig or sheep. Or a young girl.

“Wow cool!” Emily replied then, with a winking emoji, “Gonna ride it?”

“Haha you wish!” Chloe messaged back. Emily giggled.

“What’s so funny?” Emily’s mum asked from the front seat. 

“Chloe’s spotted the spit!” Emily told her, holding up her phone to show her mum the picture.

“Ah! You didn’t tell her, did you?” Emily’s mum asked her, a little sharply, worried that her young daughter may have been too excited to keep her mouth shut.

“Oh no!” the pretty, dark-haired girl assured her. “I don’t want to spoil the surprise!” 

“Good.” Her mum smiled and turned her attention back to the conversation she’d been having with her husband. 

Emily and Chloe were cousins, their mothers were sisters. The girls were only two weeks apart in age and had been best friends for as long as either of them could remember. Most evenings after school and at the weekends they would be visiting each other’s houses and each was as close to the other’s parents as their own. Emily was the older of the two, having celebrated her 10th birthday two weeks earlier and they were on their way to Chloe’s birthday celebration. While Emily was an only child, Chloe was the younger of two with a sister, Amanda, who was nearly 13. Chloe’s 10th birthday happened to fall in the same week as her parents’ 15th wedding anniversary so, since it was a double celebration, her parents had hired a converted farmhouse in the countryside and invited the family to join them. 

Emily squirmed excitedly in her seat, thinking about the surprise present she and her parents, with her aunt and uncle’s permission, had prepared for Chloe. She wished that she could tell her about it as soon as they arrived that afternoon but she knew she would have to wait for the morning, Chloe’s actual birthday. In the run-up to her own birthday she had told her parents what she desperately wanted and, having talked it over, they agreed in theory but suggested combining her wish with a present for Chloe. An idea that Emily found very appealing indeed.

Looking out of the window of the car at the passing scenery, Emily remembered the school trip to the Sidney’s kitchen that had planted the original idea. The trip had been at 9 o’clock in the morning, two hours before the restaurant was set to open, so they did not see any girls cooking or waiting to be cooked. They were, however, shown all the equipment and told how it was used. Through the window of the walk-in refrigerator they saw cuts of meat hanging from hooks on the ceiling and others, wrapped in cling-film, stacked on shelves. It had been darkly fascinating to Emily to think that all that meat had come from girls like herself. An hour after the visit began, while they were waiting in the lobby for their coach to pull around and collect them, the day’s meat had started to arrive – girls ranging from just a little younger than Emily and Chloe to young teens, accompanied mostly by one or other parent, but sometimes both. As they arrived, they were quickly ushered past the waiting school children into a side-room. As she watched each girl in turn go through the swing-doors, Emily couldn’t help but wonder how they would end up being cooked and, more importantly, how they would taste. 

On the coach on the way back from school, egged on by each other, the boys started to complain how boring it had been that they had not got to see any naked girls. Their teacher, Mrs Arnold, tried to remind them that, had there been any meat girls there they would have been naked because they were ready to give up their bodies to make others happy and were therefore still worthy of respect and were not there to be ogled at but, to the boys, most of whom knew the mechanics of sex and a few humorously naughty words but had not yet really begun to experience sexual feelings or desires, it was all one big joke. 

The girls, on the other hand, who made up two thirds of the class, were having intense, hushed discussions about what they had seen and whether they would ever consider letting themselves be butchered or cooked. Chloe had admitted to Emily that she found the idea rather fascinating but was not sure her parents would allow it. When her cousin tried to push as to whether it would be something she would want to do if permitted, Chloe changed the subject and suggested trying to talk her parents into selling her sister who, like most siblings, she found very annoying at times. Over the next weeks, whenever the subject of the trip or being cooked in general came up, Chloe would just laugh it off or make a joke but never actually said she did not want to be eaten. The one time she turned the question around on Emily, she had simply answered “I will if you will!” Chloe had laughed and that had been the end of the discussion. And yet, whenever the topic did crop up, it was usually Chloe who brought it up and Emily began to suspect that her cousin was secretly quite keen on the idea of becoming meat but just didn’t want to admit it. That was why Emily had jumped at the chance, at her parents’ suggestion, to combine her birthday present with Chloe’s.

Eventually, Emily’s dad turned off the road and down the track that led to the farmhouse. Having been warned with a text that they were nearly there, Chloe and her family had gathered out front to great them. There was much hugging, exclaiming about weather and compliments about the beautiful setting. Chloe’s dad helped his brother-in-law take the suitcases out of the boot and offered to help him take them to their room.

“Good idea!” Chloe’s mum clapped her hands, “Why don’t we have a tour?” The newcomers followed obediently as the hostess showed off the oak-beamed living room with its comfy sofas and many bookcases packed with all different kinds of reading matter, the cosy kitchen and dining room with a long table big enough for up to thirty people to eat at. There were two toilets downstairs, she pointed out, and all the bedrooms had an en-suite, some with a bath and some just with a shower. She suggested that the girls might like to share a room and they eagerly agreed. There was a small one with a shower and twin beds that was perfect for them so Emily’s dad dropped her surprisingly small suitcase onto one of the beds.

“Is that all you brought with you?” Chloe asked.

“Most of my stuff in my parents’ cases.” Emily explained, “This is just a few extra bits.” This made sense to Chloe. She and her sister had both packed their own cases but ended up with sizeable piles of clothes on the bed that would not fit and had begged their mum and dad to find space for them. Chloe’s dad had chuckled about how fortunate it was that they weren’t flying and teased that, if there wasn’t room in the car due to all the extra baggage, the girls would have to run along behind!

“Amanda’s not sleeping with us, is she?” Chloe asked, hoping to enjoy time with her friend away from her sister. Although, of course, they loved each other very much deep down, the age gap made them natural rivals and their mother considered a day without a quarrel between them to be a miraculous event worthy of celebration.

“No.” Emily’s aunt assured them. “She’s going to share with Auntie Karen tonight then have the room to herself for the rest of the time. Auntie Karen can only stay one night, I’m afraid.” At the mention of Auntie Karen, both girls were very excited. Auntie Karen was Chloe’s Dad’s sister who lived in London and worked in advertising. She was quite well off and had no husband or children of her own but loved all the children in the extended family and spoiled them rotten whenever she visited, bringing gifts even if she was just calling in for a cup of tea! 

“I hope she doesn’t have to leave too early tomorrow!” Emily exclaimed, “I’d hate for her to miss…” she faltered as her mum shot her a warning look, “…the fun!” she corrected the course of her sentence a little weakly but, if Chloe noticed, she made no comment. 

“Oh no,” her aunt continued, “she’s staying until after lunch at least.” Emily breathed a quiet sigh of relief and the tour continued. “So, Amanda and Karen will be in this room,” she opened the next door showing a very similar twin room, “We’re in here, and you the next one down,” the next two rooms had double beds and bigger bathrooms with baths as well as showers. “Then the family room at the end will be for Bob, Jean and the boys.” She showed them the final bedroom which was by far the largest and contained not only a double bed but two sets of bunk-beds. Bob was Emily’s Dad’s brother and Jean his wife. Their boys were younger than the girls, only 5 and 8, so the adults thought it best that they be the ones to sleep in with their parents. Chloe had been a little annoyed that the boys had been invited as, while the 5yo could be quite sweet, she found the 8yo very annoying, not least because the last time they had met, at a distant relative’s wedding, he had spent the whole time staring at her and trying to peep up her skirt! But, as her mum had reminded her, they were just as much family as Emily and deserved to be there. 

The tour then moved outside onto the patio where the barbecue pit with its mounted spit was located. Chloe’s mum made no mention of it but Chloe gave Emily a knowing look, understanding exactly what was going through her friend’s mind. Also on the patio was an ornate metal table with four matching chair, a large parasol sticking out of the middle. The hostess pointed out a wooden door in the wall saying it was a storage area where there were plenty of deckchairs and picnic tables if everyone should want to eat outside at some point during the visit. 

Beyond the patio was a swimming pool. Not large by any means but plenty big enough to either play in or take some serious exercise if you wanted to. Amanda, who had opted not to join the tour after greeting the newcomers, was sunning herself on a lounger by the pool side wearing a light blue bikini and Audrey Hepburn sunglasses. She looked up and waved as the families stood by the other side of the pool but quickly returned her attention to working on her tan, the music from the earbuds linked to her phone drowning out any conversation.

“Why don’t you girls take a dip while we get unpacked?” Emily’s mum suggested. “We have some catching up to do anyway and I know how bored you get with grown-up talk!”

“Good idea!” Chloe’s mum agreed, “We have to wait for the others to arrive before we can start dinner anyway. I’m not trusting the traffic! You might as well enjoy yourselves while the sun’s out!”

“Sounds good!” Chloe grinned as Emily nodded her agreement. She glanced over at her bikini-clad sister. “But do we have to wear our suits? It’s not like there’s any neighbours to peep at us or anything!”

“Fine with me.” Chloe’s mum shrugged. “But, Emily, you’d better check with your mum. That’s not really my call to make.” 

“Oh I’m not bothered if you’re not.” Emily’s mum assured her daughter in response to her questioning look, secretly pleased not to be having to rummage through the luggage for Emily’s elusive swimsuit which, frankly, could have ended up in any of the cases or bags, so soon after arriving. “Go on, you pair of little hippies,” she teased, “enjoy your skinny-dip!” 

“I’ll find a couple of towels and leave them in the bench here.” Chloe’s mum pointed to the garden bench, its back to the farmhouse wall, that looked out to the fields beyond the pool. “Have fun!” All four of the adults went inside, chattering and laughing the way groups of adults do and, needing no further prompting, the two little girls stripped off. 

Neither girl had yet entered puberty but, of the two, Emily’s figure was the more feminine, with wide hips and a round bottom, her elegantly slim limbs contrasting with her childish pot-belly. She usually wore her long, black hair in a pony-tail and that day was no exception. Chloe’s figure was more boyish and just a few pounds short of being chubby. Both she and her sister had honey-coloured skin and golden hair but while Amanda wore hers long, Chloe favoured and a page-boy bob. Her light brown nipples were perfectly round unlike Emily’s slightly elliptical ones which were eye-catchingly pink against her pale skin. Both girls’ lower lips were hairless and chubby but Chloe’s crotch formed a simple V-shape between her thighs while Emily more closely resembled a cowrie shell. Both girls had their own, unique beauty but, as is the case with most female friends, each considered the other to be the pretty one!

Watching the girls frolic utterly nude, repeatedly climbing out of and jumping into the cool clear water, splashing each other and having a generally grand time unencumbered my modesty, Amanda decided it would be okay to remove her bikini top and “let her tits breathe” as a more well-developed and exhibitionistically-inclined friend of hers was fond of saying. Glancing over at the older girl before jumping back into the water, Emily noticed with a hint of jealousy that, while she did not exactly have breasts yet, her chest bulged pleasingly behind her nipples which, like Chloe’s were round and light brown, avoiding the awkward pokiness many girls her age had to endure. Enjoying the feeling of the sun’s heat on her delicate skin, Amanda folded her arms behind her head and returned to the important task of turning her honey-coloured skin an even golden brown.

“Here’s some towels, girls.” Chloe’s mum called out, setting down two large, fresh towels on the bench. “Jean just called to say they’re about twenty minutes away so you might want to think about getting dressed. Unless you’re planning on giving the boys a show, that is!” Giggling, the girls pulled themselves out of the pool and wrapped themselves in the soft towels. Amanda sighed, sat up on the lounger and tied her bikini top back on before slipping on her shorts and loose crop-top over the top. Neither of the younger girls felt like putting back on the sweaty clothes they had taken off so scooped up the crumpled bundles in one hand and, gripping the front of their towels with the other, made their way through the living room where the grown-ups sat chatting and up to their room.

Both girls were relieved to see that, while they had been swimming, their parents had unpacked their belongings and the chest of drawers beside the bathroom door contained their clean clothes. Chloe’s in the top drawer and Emily’s in the one below. As they dried off properly then dressed in shorts and t-shirts, Emily turned the conversation to the fascinating device on the patio.

“That spit is really something, huh?” she asked, somewhat craftily.

“Yeah!” Chloe agreed. “It looks thicker than the one at the restaurant too.”

“You think many girls have been cooked on it before?”

“Dunno.” Chloe scrunched her face a little. “Could be for pigs and stuff. Or just for show?”

“Who buys whole pigs for a barbecue?” Emily giggled, “And I don’t think anyone would build something like that just for show. I can’t help trying to imagine what it might be like to be stuck on it and turned until I was all done!” Chloe looked a little distant. “What about you?” 

Frustratingly, Chloe did not get a chance to answer before her mum called out to them to come say hello to the cousins who had just arrived. 

Aunt Karen arrived just before dinner that evening and, as had come to be expected, arrived with presents for all of the children. Action figures for the boys, fancy phone cases for the younger girls and a set of makeup brushes for Amanda. All of which were very favourably received. 

“So, Chloe,” asked Aunt Karen over dinner of spaghetti bolognaise with garlic bread, “are you pleased with your birthday present? Was it a nice surprise?”

“It’s not Chloe’s birthday until the morning,” her brother reminded her, “so we’re keeping her present a surprise until then!” 

“Oops!” Karen pulled a cheekily apologetic face, “My bad! Forget I spoke!”

“You can always all give me my presents now if you want?” Chloe half-joked. “Save time in the morning?”

“Time for what?” Her mum laughed. “Nice try, sweetheart!” Chloe grinned and returned her attention to her dinner. 

Later that night, as they lay in bed with the lights out, Chloe decided to question her cousin.

“Do you know what my birthday present is?”

“Yes.” Emily admitted.

“Will you tell me?” 

“No! I don’t want to spoil the surprise!”

“Can you at least give me a clue? Is it something I’ve asked for?”

“I don’t think so,” Emily admitted, teasingly, “but it’s something I’m sure you want!” 

“Hmm….” Chloe mused, “Is that really the only clue I get?”

“Yup!” Emily stuck out her tongue at Chloe although she was not sure that her cousin could see it in the near-total darkness of the bedroom. “Goodnight!” 

In the morning, Chloe was awake almost with first light. Trying not to wake Emily who still seemed to be sound asleep, she quickly showered – her first shower as a ten year old, she thought to herself, then dressed in tight black shorts and a green crop-top then, finding her flip-flops by the door, went downstairs to see if anyone else was up yet. 

Her mother was already in the kitchen working on what looked to be quite a lavish breakfast. The birthday girl checked out the table and glanced around the room but saw nothing that looked like a present.

“Happy birthday, ten year old!” Her mum grinned and kissed her. “I thought we’d have breakfast on the patio today as the weather’s so nice already!” Chloe looked out the open French window and saw Emily’s mum, as well as Aunt Karen, setting out crockery and plates of cold food on a long picnic table. She assumed Aunt Jean must have her hands too full with getting the boys up and dressed to help out with breakfast but it did not look like any of the others minded. 

Gradually, all the rest of the family except for Emily trickled down and onto the balcony. Emily’s mum suggested they start the birthday breakfast without her but Chloe wanted to go wake her so she would not miss out.

“No, don’t do that.” Her aunt assured her. “I checked on in her a few minutes ago when I went to check my emails. She’ll be down soon, I’m sure!” 

Since nobody else seemed too worried, Chloe tucked into the special breakfast with the rest of the family. Although she was still a little perturbed by the lack of presents or even any mention of them, the delicious spread soon distracted her and she ate until she felt stuffed fit to burst! Sitting back in her deckchair and resting her hands on her full belly, the birthday girl finally saw Emily emerging through the French windows. A gold envelope in her hand and a huge grin on her face. She was dressed in an all-in-one white and blue patterned overall and a broad-brimmed white sun hat. 

“Emily!” Chloe waved at her cousin, “About time! I thought you were going to miss breakfast! Good job there’s plenty left!”

“No, thank you.” Emily grinned, trying very hard not to giggle with the excitement of the occasion. “I don’t need breakfast!”

“Why not?” Chloe was confused. It was definitely not like Emily to turn down food.

“Let me give you your present and you’ll probably understand!”

Finally, here was talk of presents! Chloe could not remember a birthday where she had been forced to wait so long. She stood up and walked to Emily who handed her the gold envelope with a broad grin. Everybody stopped eating and turned to watch expectantly as Chloe took the envelope, tore it open carefully and slipped out the single sheet of glossy card inside.

“Happy birthday!” Emily grinned happily. Chloe looked at the card in her hand. It bore the logo of Sidney’s Family Restaurant, a gold, swirly rendering of the name claimed to be Sidney Roebuck’s own signature. 

“What is it?” She asked, a little confused.

“A voucher.” Emily explained. Everyone chipped in to have you cooked as a family dinner. They’re all gonna come eat you next week!” Chloe looked at the card in shock. Emily’s face fell a little. “You are pleased, aren’t you?” she asked nervously, “We really thought it was what you wanted.”

“Do I have to?” Chloe asked, her mind racing, “Do I get a choice?”

“Of course you do!” Emily assured her. “We wouldn’t force you into anything. I promised the others that, if you don’t want to be cooked then I’ll be cooked next week in your place!”

“So if I don’t agree to be cooked, you will?” Chloe asked, trying to clarify the situation in her mind, “And I’d get to come to the dinner?” She could not deny that the idea of being roasted for her family in the kitchen she had visited was a rather alluring prospect but everything was happening so fast and it was taking her thoughts and emotions a little while to catch up!

“That’s right.” Emily smiled nervously. “You don’t have to get cooked if you don’t want to, but I really hope you do, for my sake.”

“You don’t want to get cooked either?” Chloe asked, concerned for her cousin, “Would your parents really hold you to your promise if I don’t accept this gift?” 

“Oh it’s not that!” Emily grinned again. “If you don’t want to be cooked that’s fine, I’ll happily go in the oven in your place, only…” she paused, “If you don’t accept part one of your present, I won’t be able to give you part two!” 

“Part two?” Chloe asked, more confused than ever, “What’s part two?” 

“I can’t tell you that until you accept part one!” Emily wheedled. “So? Do you?” The rest of the family leant forward in anticipation. Chloe breathed slowly, looking out at the family, at the card in her hands, at Emily’s excited face then back to the card. 

“Yes!” she exclaimed finally, grinning broadly at the others, “Yes, of course I do! I’m going to be the best roast dinner you’ve ever tasted!” The family cheered and applauded at this news. “So?” asked the birthday girl, eagerly, “What’s part two?” 

With a cheeky grin to her cousin, Emily un-toggled the shoulder straps of her overall and let the garment fall to the floor, leaving her stood stark naked apart from the sun hat. 

“Me!” She opened her arms wide in the traditional “Ta-Da!” pose. “I’m your birthday lunch! That’s why we made sure the cottage came with a spit! It’s for me!”

“Wow!” Chloe still couldn’t quite get her head around her birthday present. Emily had been right, it was something she had been desperately wanting for weeks even if she hadn’t wanted to admit it to herself. The excitement of the moment over, most of the family had returned their attention to their breakfast. Lunch was certainly going to be amazing but it was several hours away yet! Although she knew she should not eat so close to being cooked, Emily joined Chloe at the table, still wearing nothing but the sun hat, and chatted with her cousin she considered as close as a sister. “You’re really okay with this? Being cooked for me as my birthday present?” 

“It’s kind of my birthday present too.” Emily admitted. She noticed the older of her male cousins sneaking looks at her bare chest over his pot of yoghurt. She grinned and waved at him which made him blush and look away. Boys were so silly, she thought to herself. She knew that she was pretty in the nude and she would have found it rude if he was peeping in through her bedroom window or while she was taking a shower but she was sat there at the table quite openly, making no attempt to cover up, so in that case why not just look like you might look at a beautiful flower or painting? Why try to pretend you weren’t looking and get all embarrassed when you’re caught? “For my birthday, I asked Mum and Dad to hire a spit and cook me in the garden. I wanted to invite you over, of course! But they suggested it might be more fun to do it here then everybody gets to taste me!”

“Ah!” Chloe grinned, “So we’re both getting something out of this!”

“Why don’t you kids have a swim while we get cleaned up?” Chloe’s mum suggested to the four younger children. “It’s a while yet until we need to start lunch cooking and you might as well have some fun while you wait!” The boys jumped up enthusiastically and asked their dad if they could. Laughing and ruffling their hair, he led them off to their family bedroom to help them change into their trunks. Chloe liked the idea of a swim but wasn’t so comfortable skinny-dipping this time, not with so many others around, even if they were family. 

“Sure!” she smiled, “I’ll go change. You want me to bring your suit out?”

“Nah,” Emily replied, “seems a bit silly really. Everyone’s already seen everything anyway and they’re going to get a much better look later I’m sure!” She felt a tingling thrill at the idea of all her family gathered around the barbecue watching her nude, mounted body slowly turning on the spit. She wondered how long she’d stay alive to enjoy the attention? “I think I’ll come with you while you get changed, ‘though. Otherwise I might have to start helping with the washing up and that is really not how I want to spend my last few hours!” Chloe laughed and led the way back to their room. Emily sat on one of the beds, looking a little wistfully out of the window, while Chloe rifled through the drawers of clothes and underwear. 

“Not exactly the latest Paris fashion, is it?” The blonde girl held up her swimsuit. It was a modest, plain black one-piece that she used for swimming lessons at school. She had begged her mum to buy her a new leisure one ahead of this holiday but her mum had always made excuses or claimed to have forgotten and soon it was too late. She had apologised and promised Chloe a prettier suit before their next trip to the beach or water park, insisting that the school one would do for a simple family getaway. Chloe had been annoyed at the time but now understood her mum’s reluctance to invest in a potentially expensive new piece of clothing she was going to make use of for no longer than a week!

“You can always have mine, if you prefer.” Emily smiled with a shrug, “It’s not like I need it. It would probably fit you just fine.” She joined Chloe at the end of the bed and pulled out the second drawer, rummaging briefly before finding the wadded-up bundle she was looking for. It was a strange feeling, looking at all her clothes and realising she was never going to wear any of them again! She had only wanted to pack one or two outfits but her parents had insisted she bring enough for the whole visit, just in case Chloe declined her gift and her cooking had to be postponed for a week.

Shaking out the bundle Emily had handed her, Chloe investigated the swimsuit. It was a fairly modest, 1960s style two-piece – more like trunks and a sports bra than the skimpy bikini her big sister favoured. The colour was dark green and the bottoms had a white belt around the top. Eager to try on the new costume, Chloe slipped out of her clothes and pulled on the bottoms first. They were tight and she had to do a little jiggling dance to pull them up around her waist but once they were up and over her hips, they felt comfortable around her waist, belt sitting just below her belly-button. Next she slipped into the top, which went a little easier, and pulled it down over her chest. Perhaps if she had been trying the suit on in a shop she’d have requested on slightly bigger but this would certainly do for the time being – it was not as if she needed room to grow, after all, and it was certainly an improvement on the idea of wearing what was basically her PE kit!

“That really suits you!” Emily encouraged as Chloe stepped back to see as much of herself in the mirror as she could, wishing that there was a full-length one in the room rather than just the one mounted on the wall. “Show’s off your figure nicely!” she grinned, “You’re a hottie!”

“I guess…” Chloe agreed tentatively, finding that she did rather like the way she looked in the tight, borrowed swimsuit. It held her in where she benefited from being held in and served to emphasise what curves she had. “I wish I had your bum, ‘though!”

“You can,” Emily giggled, “in a couple of hours! Some of it anyway, I know Mum and Dad are looking forward to some too! Still, I’d say it’s big enough to share, wouldn’t you?” She turned and wiggled her bare behind at Chloe who giggled and spanked her playfully. With Chloe now suitably attired and Emily still in the last outfit she would ever need, the girls returned to the pool. The boys were already in there with their dad, throwing a brightly-coloured beach ball to each other, the mums sat on the edge with glasses of Prosecco, their feet dangling in the water and Amanda was sunning herself again but this time on an inflatable raft which she paddled with her hand every now and then to give the ball-players a wide berth. The other dads were busying themselves with the barbecue, looking puzzled as they held up and inspected various pieces of metal and compared them to the illustrations in the manual that had been located in a kitchen draw. It gave Emily a special thrill to realise they were working out how to cook her!

The morning in the pool passed very happily. Once the men had finished working out the mechanics of the barbecue and spit they joined came and joined the children in the pool. Emily’s mum checked her watch and made a comment to the other mums, at which point then left the pool side and disappeared into the kitchen. Everyone was having a great time, doing cannon-ball jumps into the water and playing piggy-in-the-middle with the beach ball. Even Amanda was persuaded to abandon her inflatable and join in the games. So much fun was being had by all, in fact, that even Emily, despite being the only one swimming in her birthday suit, almost forgot what lunch time would bring! As the morning waned and the mid-day sun shone brightly above the farmhouse, Emily’s mum appeared at the French windows and beckoned to her husband. He heaved himself out of the pool and went to see what she wanted. After throwing the ball to her uncle, Emily watched them talk and noted how they kept glancing over in her direction. She gave them a wave and happy smile to show that everything was still okay. 

“Emily?” Her dad called out to her, “Can we have a little chat?”

“You don’t think they’ve changed their minds, do you?” Chloe asked, her brow a little furrowed. While part of her was sad to be losing her cousin and closest friend she was also really starting to look forward to her birthday lunch and, after all, in only a week she would be following her so she wouldn’t have to miss her for too long. 

“Nah.” Emily assured her. “I expect they just want to check that I haven’t!” The nude little girl pulled herself onto the side of the pool and went to her parents. Chloe rested her chin on her folded arms on the pool’s edge and watched them talk, Emily’s back to her, her long black pony-tail almost reaching her round bottom and water from the end of it trickling down her crack. In Chloe’s mind’s eye she saw the juicy rump roasted to a delicious golden brown and taking a big bite out of it – she could almost taste the exquisite, smokey meat. 

“Now,” Emily’s dad spoke kindly but firmly, making it clear that this was a serious matter, kneeling down to look his daughter in the eye, “we’re all very much looking forward to the barbecue but we need to be absolutely sure that it’s what you want. If we cook and eat you that means that you’ll be dead, gone for ever. You do understand that, right?” 

“Of course I do!” Emily was a little annoyed but mostly amused. Just how stupid did they think she was? It wasn’t like dead people or animals usually popped round the next day to check people had enjoyed their meals! “I may be dead but you’ll all have full bellies and happy memories of me and how tasty I was!” 

“That’s very true!” Her dad couldn’t help laugh a little. His wife shot him a glance, urging him to push just a little further. “I don’t know how much you’ve already found out but the spit goes all the way through you, one end to the other. You probably won’t die right away if we do it right but that also doesn’t mean you can survive it. Pushing it through does very serious injuries to the inside of your body and if you changed your mind once you were over the coals, even if we pulled it out of you as carefully as we could, you’d die within a few hours anyway and not even the hospital could save you.”

“And if you put me through a mincer to make hamburgers you wouldn’t be able to put me together again, despite how good you are at jigsaw puzzles!” She rolled her eyes at her parents. “I know that in order to be eaten I need to die, I know what dying means and I know I can’t change my mind once you start, like I would want to anyway! Now can you stop being silly and get on with it? There’s hungry people over there looking forward to their lunch and I don’t want to keep them waiting!” 

Emily’s father reached forward and hugged her warmly then her mum knelt down and did the same. 

“Uncle Bob has made a big bowl of his famous barbecue marinade to coat you in so you’ll be extra delicious!” 

“Ooh!” Emily grinned happily. Uncle Bob’s marinade was a definite highlight of all family barbecues, turning ordinary sausages or chicken legs into something quite amazing! Emily felt honoured to be being cooked in it and bet that no meat-girl at Sidney’s ever got cooked in such a tasty sauce!

“We’ll just get the last few bits and pieces ready down here,” Emily’s mum informed her, “while you go take a shower. Make sure you wash all the chlorine off your skin and out your hair then scrub yourself as clean as you possibly can.”

“I will!” Emily promised but, instead of running straight into the house to carry out her instructions, she ran to the pool to tell Chloe what was going on. “Why don’t you come with me?” She suggested, reaching out a hand to help the birthday girl out of the pool, “You can help me get washed, scrub the places I can’t reach?” Chloe agreed and, after patting herself down with a towel, followed the still-dripping Emily into the house and up to their room. The room that would be hers and hers alone but the time she went to bed. Emily went straight for the en-suite and switched on the shower, waiting for the water to warm up. Chloe followed her in and perched on the closed toilet.

“I just had a funny thought!” Emily giggled, looking at where she sat.

“Oh? What’s that?” 

“Either tonight or tomorrow morning I’m going to get pooped into then flushed down that toilet!” Chloe laughed so hard she nearly fell off her perch.

“I’ll try to squeeze you out gently when the time comes!” She assured her cousin, playfully. 

“Oh you know how I hate getting out of bed!” Emily reminded her, “I’m gonna be stuck up your bum so hard you’ll have to use all your strength to force me out! The flushing will be fine, though!” She grinned cheekily. “I’ve always loved water rides!”

Sticking her hand under the shower, Emily decided that the water had now reached a reasonable temperature and stepped in. The first thing she did was stand with her head tilted backwards to rinse the pool water out of her long, thick black hair. Chloe did not join her immediately but stood back, admiring her cousin’s body as if seeing it for the first time. It was not as if they had not seen each other naked plenty of times before – getting changed together before swimming, taking baths and showers together during their sleepovers and sometimes spontaneous stripping off to play with garden hoses or the lawn sprinkler on very hot days. In recent months, approaching the age when girls start to worry about such things, Chloe had felt envious of Emily’s figure and was quite familiar with the details of her body but she found that she was now looking at it in a completely different way – as food!

The excited blonde has already decided that Emily’s bottom looked absolutely delicious but now, looking at her from the front, she noticed how deliciously meaty her thighs looked, not to mention what was between them. Everyone knew that the breast was the best part of a chicken and she wondered if that might be the same for girls too? Like Chloe, Emily had not yet begun to develop in that area but her chest was still looked juicy and tender – Chloe wondered whether nipples were chewy and decided she would make it her mission to find out. As Emily turned around, her eyes closed against the cascading water, Chloe admired her juicy rump again and noted that her calves and upper arms looked delicious too. In fact, there was not a single part of the girl before her that she would not happily bite off and devour right now.

“You’ve gone awfully quiet! Emily commented, opening her eyes and reaching for the shampoo. “What’ya thinking about?” She asked the question innocently enough but already had a reasonable idea what was on the birthday girl’s mind. Her request for Chloe to join her had been only partially for practical reasons. What she really wanted to do was give them a last little bit of time together to say a proper goodbye. She knew once they went back outside, there would be the practical business of final prep and cooking to attend to which, while she was looking forward to it immensely, would be mostly out of her hands. She wanted to have a last few minutes of fun on her own terms before she handed herself over for spitting. She had also chosen her positions in the shower strategically to show off her body to Chloe and make sure that she was incredibly hungry for her meat!

“I was thinking what a pity it was I have to share you!” Chloe admitted with a giggle. “I wish I could eat you up all by myself!” 

“I know you have a good appetite, but I think even you might struggle to eat all of me, especially in one go! Here’s an idea, why don’t you make sure you get at least a little bit of everything, from every different part of me, then you’ll feel like you’ve eaten all of me and didn’t miss out on anything!”

“Great idea!” Chloe grinned. “Do you think we’re going to taste alike?”

“I don’t know.” admitted Emily. “I think a lot depends on how we’re cooked. I’m afraid you won’t get Uncle Mob’s famous marinade but I’m sure the restaurant will have some that are equally tasty. I’m a bit sad neither of us will get to find out, ‘though.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re going to eat me but I won’t be able to eat you. So you’ll know what I taste like at least but then you won’t get to eat yourself either so you won’t know if we taste the same. Only the others will!” 

“Hmm, that’s true!” Chloe pondered this strange thought for a moment. “I may have to share your meat later, but at least I’ve got you all to myself for now!” She grinned excitedly at her naked cousin. “How about I rub you all over with shower gel and pretend its barbecue sauce? You just know our parents aren’t going to let me help later and I want the full experience!” 

“Deal!” Emily agreed immediately, “But can I do the same to you afterwards? After all, I’m not even going to get to taste your meat. It would be nice to at least pretend I’m helping to cook you, and good practice for you for next week, feeling what it will be like to get prepared for the oven!” 

“Sounds like a good plan to me!” Chloe agreed, stepping into the shower and picking up the bottle of apple-scented shower gel. “Turn around, I want to start with your back.” Emily obediently did as she was told, turning her back to her cousin, piling her hair on top of her head and standing with her hands on top of it, giving Chloe unhindered access to all parts of her body. 

Chloe squirted some of the green gel into her hands and rubbed them together to create a lather then began with Emily’s shoulders, progressing down her back and to her primary goal, Emily’s round bottom which she soaped lovingly, over and over, greatly enjoying the sensation of her hands caressing its slippery roundness. Remembering that there was a whole body to deal with, she moved only Emily’s legs, rubbing her soapy hands all around her thighs and between, causing Emily’s breath to quicken, and down to her feet. She then stood up once more, squeezed out more gel onto her hands and wrapped her arms around Emily’s waste, soaping her soft belly from behind then up to her chest, massaging where her breasts would one day have been and rubbing her hard, pink nipples with her finger-tips. Overcome with new sensations, Emily turned, took Chloe’s face in her hands and kissed her. It was a long, slow kiss like she had seen in the movies. Chloe seemed in no rush to break the kiss but Emily released her to continue her task. 

With Emily now facing her, Chloe soaped her chest and belly again, followed by her arms which Emily helpfully held out for her. Then it was time for the soft, bald lips bellow. Emily murmured happily as Chloe made sure that she was thoroughly clean. Chloe gently followed the line down the front of Emily’s mound with the tip of her finger then gave her a quick, cheeky tickle between the legs. Emily had to bite her lip not to cry out. 

“There!” Chloe grinned, “All ready for the spit!” 

“Thanks!” Emily swept her hand and gave as theatrical a bow as the fairly cramped shower cubical would allow. “Your turn!” 

“Go ahead!” Chloe grinned, turning to face the tiled wall and putting her hands against it as if she were about to get searched by the Police. 

“Nu-uh!” Emily shook her head. “I’m supposed to be prepping you to go in the oven and nobody goes in the oven like that!” 

“Oops!” Chloe giggled, realising immediately what Emily meant. She had forgotten entirely that she was still wearing the borrowed two-piece. Wanting to keep the swimsuit in a reasonable condition she hopped out of the shower before removing it but took care to keep in Emily’s line of sight as she pulled the top over her head then turned and teasingly eased the bottoms down, wiggling her own as she did so. Emily clapped and whistled at this immature striptease as if she were watching a stage performance.

“Is this better?” Chloe asked with feigned coyness, striking a pose with her hip thrust to one side, one hand one her hip and the other in the air.

“Much!” Emily grinned, “Now get back in here and lets get you basted!”

Emily really had no idea why Chloe felt inadequate or insecure about her bottom. While her rum was maybe not as round as Emily’s own, her buttocks were firm and would no doubt be utterly delicious. Although they had hugged and cuddled countless times over the years, this was the first time Emily could honestly say she had explored her cousin’s body, feeling the surprisingly firm muscle beneath the puppy fat. Chloe’s body may not be as girly as her own but it was certainly going to make an amazing roast and Emily felt the first real pang of sadness she had felt about the whole situation – that she was not going to be able to have any!

Once they were both rinse off and dried, Chloe decided that she should get dressed. Emily, of course, remained in what she had been born with. It was a really hot day, even for those who were not going to spend the next couple of hours mounted over red hot charcoal, so Chloe picked out a distinctly short pair of yellow shorts and a white top, similar to the swimsuit, that was meant as a kind of training bra for under other clothing but would work perfectly well as a top in its own right on such a day. While she waited for her cousin to get dressed, Emily lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling a little thoughtfully with her knees bent and her arms folded behind her head on the pillow. 

“Is that what you’re wearing for lunch?” She looked up and inspected Chloe ever so slightly disdainfully. “Not going to wear your party dress for eating me?”

“I did think of it,” Chloe admitted before grinning, “but I didn’t want to risk getting Emily juices all down the front of it! I’m a messy eater at the best of times but I’m sure to take too-big bites of you!” Any disappointment Emily had felt seconds earlier evaporated.

“Just try not to spill too much of me on the ground!” Emily warned, “Remember, once I’m gone, I’m gone and you can’t have another one!”

“Awwww….” Chloe whined comically, “But I WANT more! I want to eat at least one whole Emily every day for the rest of my life!” 

“All six more days of it!” Emily teased playfully before playing a little drum-beat on her belly and sitting up. “Only one of me I’m afraid, but I guess if I don’t get finished today you can stick what’s left in the fridge?”

“I’m gonna make sure there’s none left!” Chloe lunged forward, growling, snapping her teeth and pretending to bite her giggling cousin. “I’m gonna eat you all up! Every last bite!”

“You’ll get fat if you eat too much Emily-meat!” teased Emily.

“Good!” Chloe stood and posed triumphantly with her hands on her hips. “That means more Chloe-meat to go around next week! In fact,” she pounced forward again, her hands on the edge of the bed and her teeth bared in a comically exaggerated leer, “I think I’m going to eat you up right here! Who cares if I make a mess on the bed!” She snapped her head forward like a cartoon wolf, licking and nipping at Emily’s thighs and belly. The sensations tickled the naked girl so much she almost had hysterics.

“Stop! Stop!” Emily half giggled, half screamed, waving her hands in front her and gently pushing Chloe back. The blonde girl sank onto her knees and waiting while Emily say up and got her breath back. “I don’t know about Chloes,” she observed, “but Emily’s taste a lot better when they’re cooked!” 

“Fine!” Chloe slumped down, folded her arms and pretended to pout. “I guess we’d better go and get you cooked then!” Still giggling, Emily hopped off the bed and held out her hand to help her cousin to her feet. Chloe opened the bedroom door to find Aunt Karen standing there, her hand out-stretched, clearly reaching for the door handle. All three jumped in response to the unexpected encounter. 

“Sorry, girls!” Karen apologised once she had steadied herself a little and recovered her composure, “I was just coming to see if you were ready? Everything’s all set for lunch downstairs and the coals have been lit. All we need now is the meat!” 

“Meat ready and reporting for duty!” Emily gave her aunt a salute.

“Splendid!” Karen grinned. Both winking at each other, Aunt Karen and Chloe both insisted that Emily walk ahead so, they told her cheekily, they could get a good look and decide which bum cheek they wanted. Emily didn’t mind – she was proud and excited that her family were looking forward to her meat!

Downstairs, everyone was waiting for the birthday girl and her guest of honour for the lunchtime barbecue. Next to the barbecue structure, a trestle table had been set up with bowls of salad and plates of brown and white bread rolls, all covered with clingfilm for the time being, alongside bowls with big sharing-bags of crisps in, still sealed but waiting to be opened and poured out. Below it was a tin bath filled with ice out of which stuck bottles of beer, alcopops and assorted cans of soft drink. To the other side of the barbecue was a small picnic table on which sat nothing but a large mixing bowl. Emily recognised it immediately as the one which contained Uncle Bob’s famous marinade. 

Both girls went to run towards Emily’s parents who were waiting by the barbecue but Karen reached out and put a hand on their shoulders, stopping them. Chloe’s mum came over to speak to the girls.

“I’m sorry,” she explained to her daughter, “I know you probably want to be with Emily right up to the end but none of us have ever done this before and, if anything goes wrong, things could get very messy over there.” Both girls frowned. “Don’t worry,” she assured Emily, “we will all be eating your meat whatever happens but nobody here is an expert like they have at the restaurant and we don’t know if the spitting is going to go right. You can watch from over here,” she smiled at her daughter, “but if anything bad happens, I need to be able to protect you and make you look away. You’re still my little girl for a few more days at least and, until you become my dinner, it’s still my job to protect you. Both girls were disappointed but they understood. Emily’s dad had warned her about the internal damage the spit would do and she understood that if he inserted it anything less than perfectly, there could be a lot of blood, not to mention a lot of screaming as the pain overwhelmed her. It was for the best that Chloe stayed away and she understood that. 

“Well,” Emily turned to her cousin and held out her arms for a hug, “I guess this is goodbye!” For all her bravado and cheek of a few minutes before, Chloe looked close to tears.

“Thank you for being my birthday lunch,” she hugged her cousin tightly, “and for arranging the meal next week. I’ve wanted to be cooked ever since we went on that school trip but I could never have admitted it to myself until you pushed me into it. Now I know that, in a little less than a week’s time, I’m going to die happy with fresh memories of the most delicious meal I’ve ever tasted!” They hugged tightly for some time, both girls crying a little not in anticipation of death or the physical pain that was to come but at the idea that this was their last conversation, their final goodbye. 

Once the final goodbyes have been said, Chloe hung back with her mum while Emily crossed the patio, beyond the pool, to meet her fate.

“Ah! Here’s our little piglet!” Emily’s dad grinned as the little meat girl approached wearing nothing but a hair-band and a broad grin on her face. “We were worried we were going to have to start without out!”

“All clean?” her mum asked.

“I was,” Emily admitted with a giggle, “but I think I have some Chloe-slobber on my belly now!”

“I wouldn’t worry about that too much!” her mum chuckled, “It will probably just enhance the flavour. Hop up on here and let’s get started. Do you need a hand?” She patted the table which was empty apart from the bowl of marinade. Wanting to experience just a few moments more of self-sufficiency before spending the rest of her life skewered like a kebab, Emily heaved herself up onto the table front-first, giving all those watching from across the pool an extremely good look at her round posterior, then wiggled herself around until she was sat on the edge, her legs swinging and her feet a good ten inches from the floor. She saw Chloe watching, sat on her dad’s lap, and gave her a wave which she returned with an encouraging smile. 

“We’re going to need to do several coats of the marinate while you cook,” Emily’s mum explained, but we’re going to do one now so it has a chance to soak into your skin properly. Emily nodded her understand, now interested in the tray of metal implements resting on the brick edge of the barbecue pit. She noticed that the spit itself had been removed from its mount and was resting against the said. She assumed that was so it did not get too hot to handle over the glowing red coals. Her dad appeared to be studying the instructions, reaching forward occasionally to touch one of the pieces on the tray as if to confirm that was the piece he was reading about. His face looked funny, so deep in concentration, and Emily couldn’t hold back a little giggle.

“This is what I’m going to be using.” Emily turned her attention back to her mum as she showed her the flat basting brush. “The sauce has been in the fridge so it’s pretty cold and this might tickle a bit. I’m going to start with your arm.” She took Emily’s right hand and gently extended her arm. She began the basting with the back of her daughter’s hand. Emily found the sticky sauce cold but not uncomfortably so – it actually felt rather nice as by now the sun was at its peak, its rays beating down on her exposed little body. She realised it was nothing compared to the heat she was about to encounter and thought how grateful she would likely be for the next coat of the cooling goop. As her mum continued to marinade her arm, Emily looked down at her nude body.

As she sat slouched a little forward, Emily’s belly formed three little folds. She ran the index finger of her left hand over them, tracing the contour as if were a mountain range. She then turned her attention to what was below, prodding gently at the meaty lips of her vulva which were somehow soft but firm and springy at the same time. She liked the way they bulged forward a little from her body, almost like half an egg with a crease down the middle. On their school trip to Sidney’s restaurant, she had heard this cut referred to as the Prime Fillet. Prime meant “best”, she was sure, and she wanted her cousin to have the best.

“Mummy?” she turned to look at her mum who paused her work for a moment to reply.

“Yes, sweetheart?” 

“I want Chloe to have this bit.” She traced her finger around the edge of her pubic mound then up the central fold. She liked the way this tickled. “Will you make sure she gets it?” 

“Of course I will, darling.” Her mum smiled warmly. “You’re her birthday dinner after all so it’s only fair she gets the best cut! Personally,” she grinned, “I’m looking forward to a slice or two of your bottom!”

“Oh yes!” Emily giggled, “Chloe wanted that too but I told her she had to share!” 

“Good girl.” her mum replied and ruffled her hair. “Manners cost nothing, eh? Now, I’m almost done with this arm then I’m going to do your back and chest. Afterwards I may need you to hop down off the table so I can get the rest covered.”

“There! All done!” Emily’s mum set down the bowl and stepped back to admire her handiwork. Her daughter was now coated from the tips of her fingers to the tips of her toes in her brother-in-law’s signature reddish-brown marinade. Even her neck was coated, leaving nothing more than her face and ears exposed. Finding it in the way of her basting, Emily’s mum had fixed her daughter’s long, dark hair in a “messy bun” on top of her head. This, she decided, would also serve to keep it out of the way during the cooking. She was pleased to see that the dark coating did not disguise any detail of Emily’s cute young body and, if anything, served to highlight the delicate curves as they glistened in the sunlight. 

The parents looked at each other. An unspoken understanding passed between them. As much as they both wanted to ask the little girl just one more time if she was really sure about being cooked, to give her a chance to pull out before anything irreversible was done, they could both see that there was nothing in her behaviour or demeanour that even hinted at a change of heart. She had seemed irritated when they had checked with her half an hour earlier, if they were to do so again now, chances are that she would become outright angry with them and neither wanted their last ever words with their daughter to have been an argument. 

“How do I look?” Emily asked, holding out her arms in an elegant pose then looking down admiringly at her own marinated body. 

“Good enough to eat!” Her dad grinned and kissed her on the forehead – one of the few places where her skin was still accessible. 

“Really, Daddy?” Emily grinned happily and felt so proud. “You’re looking forward to eating me?”

“Very much so!” 

“We both are.” Her mum agreed. “If you taste half as good as you look then we’re all in for a feast beyond our wildest dreams!” 

“So,” Emily beamed proudly, “what happens next?”

“Next we have to you on the spit.” her Dad explained, picking it up and showing it to her up close for the first time. Emily gulped. It certainly looked thicker than the ones she had seen at the restaurant. At least the point looked nice and sharp, she thought to herself, it should be quite easy to push through her.

“So where exactly does this go?” Emily’s mum asked, testing the sharpness of the tip with her thumb.

“It says here,” her husband consulted the manual, that it can go in through either opening. We just have to make sure that we get a straight time through to her mouth before we push it all the way through, otherwise it could come out her neck and she’d choke on blood pretty much immediately.” Emily felt an excited shudder at the matter-of-fact way her dad was describing the spitting process. “So what do you think, munchkin?” he turned to her with a friendly smile, “Are we going in through the front door or the back door?” Emily was puzzled for a moment but then suddenly realised what her dad meant. 

All the girls spitted at Sidney’s, they had been told on their school trip, had the tip of the spit inserted into then pushed up through their vagina, with a smaller spit going up their bottom to stop them slipping around while they turned. But the spits at Sidney’s were slimmer and made from a different metal. Emily had assumed that she would be spitted the same way but now, looking at the imposingly thick metal rod, she was concerned. Not about the pain so much, she expected that to be much the same whichever hole it ended up going in, but rather what damage it may do to her meat. She had her heart set on her little pussy being served to her beloved cousin and she’d have hated for it to be torn or burned against the hot metal, spoiling the only such cut on her body.

“Back, I think.” She replied, biting her lower lip a little. “I don’t want spoil Chloe’s first bite. Plus,” she giggled a little nervously, “that hole is bigger and there’s more padding around it!” 

“Good idea!” Her Dad agreed, “I was thinking similar things myself. If you were a few years older,” he glanced across the pool to where Amanda was once again sunning herself in her tiny blue bikini, “I’d have suggested you might have more fun if we went in the front but no,” he looked at the sharp tip of the spit again, “I’d say the back door is probably your best option.”

“Should I bend over the table, Daddy?” Emily asked, trying to be as helpful as possible. Her dad consulted the instructions again. 

“Actually,” he explained, “from the looks of this, it seems like it would be best if you lay back on the table and lifted your bum in the air, as far as you can.” Seeing that she was now slippery with marinade and would struggle to climb up herself, Emily’s dad lifted his little daughter up with his hands under her armpits and sat her on the table. “Right, this is what we’re trying to do.” He held up the relevant page of the manual so both Emily and her mother could see it. 

The manual showed a simple line drawing of a girl on her back, her head lolled back over the edge of a table or work surface and her knees bent and her back arched so that, while her shoulders were on the table, her bottom was raised up. A dotted line showed the ideal trajectory of the spit. Emily noted the drawing then shuffled backwards so that she could lay with her head over the side.

With her feet pushing against the hard surface of the table, Emily raised her hips as high as she could, hoping that she was providing a more or less straight path through her body. Although she knew that, ultimately, it would not make much difference to the meal her family would soon be enjoying, she hoped to survive the spitting so that she could at least experience a few minutes of actual cooking. 

While her mum put her hand on Emily’s shoulder and stroked her hair soothingly, her dad positioned the tip of the spit against her sphincter then slowly but firmly began to push. At first the sensation was just strange – Emily had never experienced anything going in through that hole instead of out! But as her dad kept pushing, the pain began. It was not terrible, certainly not as bad as she had imagined it might be, but still enough to make her moan gently and for salty tears to form in the corner of her eyes. She blinked them away, determined to be brave and to enjoy every moment of this, the climactic experience of her short life. She felt the tip of the spit pierce through her stomach and stop just below her chest. She desperately hoped that, when her dad continued to push, he would miss her heart. 

“Anything you want to say while you still can?” her mum asked. “Any last words?”

“You’ve probably got at least another half an hour to live,” her dad explained, “but once we get this spit all the way through, you won’t be able to talk any more so, if you have anything to say, now’s the time to say it!” 

“Umm,” Emily pondered out loud, “just to wish Chloe good luck next week and that I hope we’re equally delicious! Don’t forget what you promised about my… you know!” 

“I won’t, sweetie.” Her mum promised, leaning forward to give her a final kiss on the forehead. “I love you, so very very much!” 

“So do I.” Her dad assured her, “And we’re both so proud of you!”

“I love you too!” Emily smiled contentedly. Her dad began to push the spit once more. “Wait! Wait!” Emily shouted, her eyes wide. Her dad stopped and looked at her with concern, knowing that he would have already caused far too much internal damage with the spit for her to survive if she had suddenly changed her mind. “There’s just one more thing I want to say!” Emily grinned at him reassuringly. “Bon appetite!” 

Moments later, the spit emerged through Emily’s smiling mouth and she relaxed back down onto the table still, for the time being, very much alive but now spitted expertly top to tail. 

“Well, that went better than I thought it might!” Emily’s dad breathed a sigh of relief looking down at his daughters impaled body on the table. “Why don’t we call Chloe over to watch the rest? If anything too gross was going to happen it would have happened by now!” Emily’s mum agreed and beckoned to Chloe who did not need to be told twice!

Leaping off her dad’s lap, the excited blonde birthday girl bounded over to the table where her cousin lay basted, spitted and ready for the coals. Seeing her cousin by her side, Emily tried to turn her head but found she could only make a small movement around the spit. Her arms, however, were free and she reached out. Chloe took her hand and squeezed it.

“You look amazing!” Chloe assured her cousin, “More delicious than ever!” 

“Emily’s even picked out which cut she wants you to get first!” Chloe’s aunt explained. As the little girl looked on curiously, she pointed at her daughter’s deliciously marinated vulva, pushed forward ever so slightly by the spit up her backside. Chloe blushed a little. While she had been cleaning Emily in the shower, she had lingered over this area just a little and speculated to herself how it would taste. She had thought it rude to ask for it, however, and was delighted that Emily had already allocated her premium cut to her. 

“This has to go inside, I’m afraid.” Emily’s dad picked up a thin metal skewer mounted on a ring, “But it won’t do any harm to the meat!” Chloe watched in interest as he slipped the ring over the end of the spit and slid it up towards Emily’s crotch. Reaching her delicate lips, her parted them a little with his fingers and slid the tip of the skewer inside. Emily gripped Chloe’s hand more tightly as he pushed it further up, through her vagina and into her tiny uterus, finally piecing the top of that and settling just below her belly button. 

“Good girl.” Emily’s dad assured his daughter. “Now all we need to do is fix your hands and feet to the spit.” Dizzy from pain and excitement, Emily thought back to the tray of barbecue tools and implements. There has definitely been two sets of handcuffs on there and now she understood what they were for. Chloe gave her cousin’s hand a final squeeze then leant forward and kissed her tenderly on the cheek as she released it to be secured into the cuff.

“Thank you.” She whispered to her cousin. She could see that Emily was trying to smile around the spit protruding from her mouth. Now there was nothing left to do except to lift the lovely meat-girl, set the ends of the spit into the mounts and fix the crank handle, allowing Emily’s day to turn his daughter’s delicious young body over the coals so that her meat would cook evenly. 

Emily had been cooking for less than ten minutes and was very much still alive when her mother gave her a second coating of her uncle’s famous marinade. As she had hoped, the cool, viscous substance was a welcome relief from the heat of the coals. She knew that she would not be alive for very much longer. Chloe stood watching in rapt fascination as her cousin turned on the spit. Already she was starting to smell the delicious scent of cooking meat. 

The passage from life to death was not as abrupt nor clear-cut as Emily had expected it might be. At first she felt the pain of the intense heat beneath her but very soon this gave way to a feeling of tiredness but also of contentment. Her thoughts became less and less clear. She was fairly sure she was in the middle of something important, some task she had to complete, but try as she might, she could not recall what it was. She could hear people in the distance. The sounded happy, taking about a meal they were looking forward to, she thought. She wondered what she might have for dinner that night. The sky was strange. It kept turning from blue to red and back again. She felt dizzy. It seemed to be getting dark at the edges of her vision. The people were still talking but she could not hear them clearly now as they were too far away. The darkness spread and Emily felt more and more as if she wanted nothing more than to sleep. Closing her eyes, she gave into the darkness that was enveloping her and she was no more. 

Following the fifth basting and seeing that Emily was nearly done, her mum her sister and Karen over and they set out the rest of the food, removing the cling-film from the bread rolls and pouring the crisps into the bowl. Chloe had not left her cousin’s side for a moment during the cooking, watching with love and fascination as she took her final breath then continued to turn over the hot coals, turning a delicious golden brown colour. The smell was heavenly and Chloe felt her stomach rumble aggressively, not for the first time! 

Leaving his wife with the boys, Uncle Bob came over with a carving knife and fork and a cold beer, all of which he handed to his brother, Emily’s dad. 

“Come and geddit!” Emily’s dad called out, pushing the fork into his daughter’s left buttock and watching the juices run clear, sizzling as they hit the coals beneath. All the rest of the family dropped whatever they were doing and eagerly rushed over. Paper plates were distributed and filled with salad, crisps and at least one roll per plate, open and ready to be filled with delicious Emily-meat. Chloe, of course, was first in line.

“There you go, sweetheart.” Her uncle smiled at her, deftly slicing off his daughter’s golden-brown lower lips, as per the promise he and his wife had made to her, and setting the meat onto the bottom of Chloe’s roll. “Sorry we didn’t think to stick a candle in it for you!” Giggling and not wanting to wait even the time it would take her to return to the poolside and sit down in a deckchair, Chloe closed the bread roll, lifted it to her mouth and took as large a bite as she could manage.

The meat was more delicious than she had even dared to dream. Tender, juicy, with an amazing smokey flavour. Hungrily, she shoved the rest into her mouth, savouring every brief second as she chewed the exquisite delicacy. No sooner had she finished than, quick as a flash, she grabbed the open bread roll from Aunt Karen’s plate, who had been queueing directly behind her, and presented it to her uncle.

“More, please!” She grinned broadly, “This IS my birthday lunch after all!” 

Some time later, once everyone had enjoyed at least three helpings, seven in Chloe’s case, and Emily’s body had been reduced to an almost unrecognisable carcass, albeit one with plenty of delicious meat still to enjoy, her dad and his brother stood behind the diminishing embers both enjoying another cold beer. Amanda came over, still dressed only in her daringly skimpy bikini and large, almost insectoid sunglasses. 

“Is there more thigh?” the teenager asked, holding out her plate. “It’s SO good!” 

“I’m sure we can find a little for you, honey.” Bob chuckled as Emily’s dad rotated the carcass on the spit then carved off two thick, juicy slices of thigh-meat for his niece. Amanda turned and flounced off happily, both men’s eyes fixed firmly on her derrière as it wiggled from side to side. 

“Now there’s a rump steak I’d like to get me teeth into!” Emily’s dad remarked, taking a swig from his beer. 

“I hear that!” His brother replied. “I wouldn’t mind taking her for a test-drive, if you know what I mean?”

“Pervert!” Bob’s brother rebuked him teasingly. “She’s not even thirteen! I was just saying that’s one tasty-looking piece of prime meat right there that I’d be happy to see on my plate!”

“So,” Bob sipped his own beer. “Let me get this straight. It’s okay to want to kill her, cut her up and devour her body but not to want to rock her world?”

“Hey!” Emily’s dad laughed, finishing his beer and reaching for another. “I don’t make the rules!”

If you enjoyed this story, don't forget to check out the sequel - "Carefully Cooking Chloe"


End file.
